


Layover

by SlantedKnitting



Series: big bangs and challenges [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Arthur gets bumped off his flight and is stuck in an airport hotel for the night. He kills time at an airport pub and meets Merlin, who tries to be bold.





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bottom!Arthur Fest](https://bottom-arthur.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Arthur traced his finger around the rim of his glass, staring down at the last bit of his ale and trying to decide what he wanted to do for the rest of the night. He could get another ale, and then maybe another one, and then go to his hotel room and collapse into bed.

Or he could just go back to the hotel room and collapse into bed right then. Maybe there would be something good on the telly, or maybe he could order room service, or maybe there would be some expensive booze in the mini bar.

Or maybe he should venture out into the city and find something better to do than sit in an airport pub feeling annoyed that he'd been bumped from his flight. He'd got a free night in a decent hotel for his trouble—he'd been booked on another flight that didn't take off until morning—but he didn't have anything to do. He'd never been to this city, and he didn't particularly want to explore. He wanted to be home. Or at least in bed.

Replaying those last thoughts, Arthur pulled out his wallet to pay so he could go to his room.

"Can I get that for you?"

Arthur turned to look at the man who had been sitting next to him for the past few minutes. They hadn't said anything to each other, hadn't acknowledged each other at all, until just then.

"Excuse me?"

"That drink," the man said, smiling. He had a nice smile, a big toothy one. "Or your next."

Arthur considered the man, taking in him in beyond his smile. He looked to be about the same age as Arthur. Perhaps he was in the same situation, stranded at the airport thanks to a ridiculous airline policy. He was sort of pretty. He had nice cheekbones and blue eyes and soft-looking lips.

"Sure," Arthur said, thinking he might as well get a free drink to go with his free hotel room.

The man gestured to the bartender to get them both another round.

"I'm Merlin," he said, holding out his hand.

"Arthur."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur. What brings you to be looking so sad?"

"Got bumped off my flight," Arthur said, wondering if he really had looked sad.

"Ah. Are you stuck here all night?"

Arthur shook his head. "Airline set me up with a hotel room, I'm just killing time."

Merlin nodded and took a sip of his drink as soon as the bartender had set it down. Arthur did the same.

"Where were you meant to be flying to?"

"Home," Arthur said. "London. I was in Tokyo on business."

"And now you're stuck in Frankfurt."

"And now I'm stuck in Frankfurt." Arthur took another sip of his ale. "What about you?"

"Oh, I always come here," Merlin said, smiling a little too wide. "I like to find the saddest men at the bar and ply them with drinks until they agree to let me have my way with them in the loos."

Arthur blinked.

Merlin flushed.

"My flight got delayed," Merlin said. "And I guess I like to try on different personalities to see if something new sticks. That one was weird, I apologize."

Arthur managed a laugh. "That's… that's all right. How long is your delay?"

"At least a couple hours," Merlin said, shrugging. "Something's wrong with the plane."

"That's never good."

"Planes can be fixed."

Arthur nodded and took a long drink. "Where are you going?"

"Beijing. I'm on a bit of a tour. I was in San Francisco, then New York, now Frankfurt."

"What are you touring?"

"Offices. My colleagues and I are making the annual rounds to all our locations. They're off being dull at the gate, hoping for better news."

"And they let you proposition strange men in airport pubs?"

"They barely let me do anything," Merlin said with a grin. "I'm pretty junior, actually. My boss got me on this trip somehow. I’m trying to make a good impression, but, God, they're so dull."

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Are you travelling with anyone?"

"No, it's just me. Me and my drink."

"And me."

"And you," Arthur agreed. He liked Merlin. Merlin was odd, for sure, but he was a breath of fresh air after a week of stuffy business meetings. And he was nice to look at, with his curly hair and his big ears and his long, thin neck. He had nice stubble, too. And his eyelashes were… well, Arthur had noticed them, at least, so apparently they were noticeable.

"I like your smile," Merlin said.

"Are you sure you were kidding about that loo business?"

Merlin flushed again. "I was. I don't usually hit on strangers like this. I guess I'm not sure how it's done."

Arthur smiled and then blushed, remembering Merlin's compliment.

"I, uh, I like your smile, too," Arthur said, and Merlin looked pleased.

They drank in amiable silence until both their drinks were empty, and then they lingered, discussing Merlin's work and his coworkers and the possibilities of their flight leaving any time soon.

"I supposed I should go check," Merlin said, looking guilty. "Make sure there haven't been any importance announcements."

Arthur found that he didn't want Merlin to leave, but he didn't have a good excuse to get him to stay.

"Well, thanks for the drink. And the company."

Merlin flashed him a smile, and they shook hands.

"I hope the rest of your layover isn't too bad," Merlin said.

"Same to you."

Merlin stayed put for a just moment longer, and then he went back to his gate.

Arthur sat at the bar for a while longer, debating if he wanted to follow-through with his original plan and get a third drink before retiring to the hotel. He watched the news on the telly behind the bar, not really able to comprehend anything the German anchors were saying.

"You're still here," Merlin said, sitting back in his seat.

"I am. Any luck with the flight?"

"None. It's actually more delayed now than it was before."

"Shame."

Merlin shrugged. "I guess. Means I get to come back here with you, though. Are you up for another round?"

Arthur licked his lips, and it was hard not to notice the way Merlin's eyes followed the movement.

"I was thinking of going back to my room and seeing what the mini bar has to offer."

"Very fancy," Merlin said, looking torn between hope and disappointment.

"Come along?"

Merlin grinned and nodded, so Arthur led the way through the airport and over to his hotel. He hadn't been to the room yet, and he was surprised to see how big it was.

"This is actually nice," Merlin said, making himself at home by plopping down on the bed. He leaned back and spread his arms out, looking content.

Arthur pictured himself crawling on top of Merlin and kissing him senseless, and he turned away to prop his case against the wall.

"So how about that mini bar?" Merlin asked, leaning up on his elbows.

Arthur opened it, and his eyes immediately landed on a small bottle of champagne.

"Shall we celebrate?" he asked, holding it up.

Merlin stood and came over to the mini bar, standing close enough that the hairs on the back of Arthur's neck stood on end.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Does it matter?"

Merlin smirked and shook his head. Arthur unwrapped the foil and, pointing the bottle towards the windows, popped off the cork. It made a satisfying noise as it bonked into the glass.

Arthur turned to ask Merlin to get the glasses, and Merlin captured his lips in a slow, soft kiss. Arthur leaned into it, getting his free hand on Merlin's waist and pulling him closer. He was warm and solid against Arthur, and Arthur wanted more.

Setting down the champagne, Arthur got his other hand on Merlin's neck, drawing him in. Merlin licked across Arthur's lower lip, and Arthur opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against Merlin's and tasting the lager Merlin had had at the pub.

"This okay?" Merlin asked, barely breaking the kiss.

"Yeah." Arthur kicked the mini fridge shut and leaned against it, pulling Merlin against him.

Merlin lifted Arthur's shirt a bit, getting his hands on Arthur's sides, and Arthur brushed his hands down Merlin's front before getting them on his arse. He gave a squeeze, and Merlin moaned a little, pushing closer.

"What do you like?" Merlin asked, moving his hands to Arthur's belt. He undid it slowly, and Arthur looked down to watch him. He undid Arthur's button, and then his flies, and then he looked up at Arthur, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh," Arthur said. "I…"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever," Arthur breathed as Merlin started palming him through his pants. "Anything."

Merlin ducked down to kiss his neck, and Arthur sighed. He moved one hand to Merlin's hair, holding him there and enjoying the attention of Merlin's lips on his skin.

"Anything?" Merlin asked, his voice muffled against Arthur's collarbone. He slipped his hand into Arthur's pants to stroke him properly.

"Anything," Arthur said again, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I was thinking," Merlin said, reaching around with his free hand to grab Arthur's arse, "that I'd like to fuck you."

Arthur shivered, his exhale shaky. He hadn't let a stranger fuck him in years, but he couldn't think of a single reason to say no to Merlin.

"Yeah," he breathed as Merlin gave his arse a light slap.

"Really?" Merlin leaned back, looking surprised.

"Were you doing that weird thing again where you pretend to be someone else?"

"Maybe."

Arthur grinned and pulled off both their shirts before giving Merlin a firm kiss.

"You can still fuck me, if you like. _You_ can. Not this weird very forward man you keep pretending to be."

Merlin went red, but he was smiling, so Arthur leaned in for another kiss.

"I don't have a condom on me," Merlin said against his lips.

"I do."

"Oh," Merlin moaned a little as Arthur kissed and licked around his big ears. "All right." Arthur rubbed his thumbs over Merlin's nipples and then pinched them slightly, making Merlin groan. "All right," he said again.

"Get on your back," Arthur said before pushing Merlin away.

Merlin hurried out of the rest of his clothes as Arthur dug through his case for a condom and lube. When he looked up, he saw Merlin sprawled gloriously naked across the bed, his cock hard and thick and ready.

Arthur shucked out of his clothes and climbed on top of Merlin, wrapping a hand around their cocks and jerking them both as he leaned down for a kiss. Merlin arched up into it, his hands scrambling at Arthur's back.

"Jesus," Merlin muttered as Arthur started kissing down his neck. He got a hand in Arthur's hair and cradled his head loosely, his fingers slack as Arthur kissed down his chest and then his stomach.

Arthur pressed the condom and packet of lube into Merlin's other hand as he sank his mouth down around Merlin's cock. Merlin let out a sigh and tightened his grip a little on Arthur's hair, and Arthur took that as a sign of encouragement. He pulled back to the tip of Merlin's cock and flicked his tongue against the underside. Merlin huffed and gripped Arthur's hair, guiding him off.

"Can I have a go?"

Arthur smirked and lay down next to Merlin, giving his cock a few strokes as he situated himself. Merlin ripped open the lube and spread it over a few of his fingers, his eyes trained on Arthur's hand as it moved over his cock.

"Keep doing that," he said in a low voice. He spread Arthur's legs and pushed the tip of a slick finger into Arthur's arse. Arthur exhaled and closed his eyes, pressing up into Merlin's hand. Merlin added a second finger and slid them in, barely giving Arthur a full second to adjust before pulling them back out again to add more lube.

Arthur stilled his hand as Merlin pushed back in, focusing on relaxing.

"Did I say you could stop?" Merlin asked.

"Are you pretending again?"

Merlin shook his head, his smile shy. "I really like watching."

"Yeah?" Arthur lowered his hand and gave his balls a gentle tug. Then he licked his hand and started stroking himself again, a little more quickly.

Merlin watched, his expression hungry, and began moving his fingers in and out. Arthur rocked his hips in rhythm and started using both hands on himself, enjoying the way Merlin's mouth dropped open a little at the sight.

"Okay," Merlin finally said when Arthur reached down for his balls again. "Okay?"

Arthur nodded and sat up as Merlin got ready with the condom.

"On your back," Arthur said again, getting up on his knees.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Arthur waited until Merlin was sitting and then he pushed down on his chest and climbed on top. He reached under himself and, lining up, pushed the tip of Merlin's cock inside himself. "Yeah," he panted. Taking a deep breath, Arthur adjusted the angle a little and then sank all the way down on his exhale.

"Damn," Merlin said appreciatively.

Arthur closed his eyes and rolled his hips, getting used to the stretch. He rose up and then moved back down, building a slow rhythm.

Merlin moved his hands to Arthur's thighs, and Arthur opened his eyes and looked down to see Merlin biting his lower lip so hard it was white.

"Good?" Arthur asked.

Merlin spread his legs wider, bending his knees and digging his heels into the bed, and started thrusting up as Arthur bore down. Merlin got his hands on Arthur's sides, and Arthur's cock was bouncing gracelessly between them, and it felt _so_ good. Merlin's cock was long and fat and perfect, his fingernails were digging into Arthur's back, and he looked thoroughly blissed out.

Arthur leaned down for a kiss, and Merlin kept up the thrusting, moving his hands down to Arthur's arse. Arthur huffed and braced himself on Merlin's shoulders, rocking his hips against Merlin's until they were getting sloppy with it.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed, trying to sit up a little. "Can I fuck you?"

"You very much already are," Arthur said, his rhythm faltering as he laughed.

"I mean—" Merlin grabbed Arthur's arse and tipped him forward until he was on his back with his legs up around Merlin's waist.

"Yeah," Arthur moaned as Merlin started pounding into him. "Yeah, that's—" He huffed and reached for his cock.

"Not yet," Merlin said, breathless, and he knocked Arthur's hand away.

Arthur let out a noise that might have been a whimper and arched up, adjusting the angle so that Merlin fucked against his prostate. Merlin groaned and started moving faster, his thighs slapping against Arthur's arse, and Arthur leaned up for a kiss. It was rough, messy, and Arthur loved it. He loved seeing Merlin losing himself to this.

"Okay," Merlin said, not really breaking the kiss.

"Okay?"

"Let me watch."

Arthur grinned and reached for his cock, and Merlin sat up to watch, still rolling his hips. He held Arthur up, keeping the angle just the way Arthur wanted it, and it was barely any time at all before Arthur could feel himself getting overwhelmed. He was warm all over, his thighs were twitching, his arse was clenching, his stomach was tightening—he was going to come.

"Merlin," he warned, and his voice was wrecked. He felt too full, too hot, too ready, too _everything_ , and very soon he wasn't going to be able to stop it.

Merlin groaned, gripping Arthur's thighs tight, and tossed his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. It looked like he was just as close as Arthur.

"Fuck," Arthur moaned before giving into it. He let go and the pleasure spilled over him, making him shake, and he gasped as his hips lifted further off the bed, chasing after that incredible feeling of release.

"Oh, God," Merlin panted and then slammed into Arthur. His hips jerked roughly as he came, his fingers digging impossibly harder into Arthur's skin.

Arthur slumped back on the bed, his chest still heaving and his heart still racing and little shocks of pleasure still coursing through him as Merlin's hips finally slowed. He could hear Merlin breathing hard, could feel Merlin's cock pulsing weakly inside of him, could tell the exact moment when Merlin realised he was holding onto Arthur's legs too roughly.

"Sorry," he said, letting go. He pulled out slowly and tied up the condom before dropping it to the floor and leaning down to give Arthur a long kiss.

"Don't you dare apologise."

Merlin grinned and nipped at Arthur's lower lip. "All right." He rolled over and curled up at Arthur's side. "That was…"

"Really good," Arthur supplied.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed. "Really, really good."

Arthur hummed contentedly and got his arm around Merlin's shoulders. They lay there for a while, listening to each other breathing, until Merlin's mobile rang.

He scrambled off the bed and dug through their piles of discarded clothes until he found it.

"Hello?" He glanced over at Arthur, going beet red. "I'm…" He bit his lip, frowning, and turned away. "Okay, I'll be there in a few." Hanging up, he hurried to pull on his pants and jeans. "Apparently they're boarding soon."

"I thought you had a few more hours," Arthur said, sitting up.

"So did I."

Arthur got up and wiped himself off with a towel from the bathroom and got into his pants as Merlin finished getting fully dressed.

"Thanks for…" Merlin trailed off, blushing again. "Thanks."

Arthur chuckled. "You're welcome. Maybe you can give me a call next time you're in London."

Merlin looked up from where he was crouched, lacing up his shoes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Merlin finished getting ready and brushed himself off as he stood, as if that would make him look any less frazzled.

"I live in London," he said.

"Even better."

Merlin grinned and went over for a kiss. "Sorry to cut this short."

"It's all right. At least one of us is getting out of here tonight."

"Can I get your number?"

"I suppose that would be necessary for the whole calling thing," Arthur said before reciting it. He watched Merlin add him as a contact, and then they kissed again, long and hot, and Arthur wished they had time for another round.

"I have to go," Merlin said, sounding guilty.

"Go," Arthur said, giving his arse a pat. "Don't miss your flight on my account."

Merlin gave him one last kiss. "Thanks again," he said as he let himself out.

Arthur picked the condom off the floor and dropped it in the bathroom bin and then lay down on the bed with a contented sigh. All in all, this hadn't been the terrible evening he'd thought it would be. He still had to spend the night in the hotel, but now his sheets smelled like Merlin—smelled like them both. And now Merlin had his number.

He got up and went to find his mobile, smirking when he saw, as he had suspected, that he already had a text message from an unknown number.

**It's Merlin. Hope you have a good night :)**

_Have a safe flight!_

Arthur sent his reply and went to take a shower, ready for bed so that he could text Merlin again in the morning.


End file.
